Our Happy Ending
by RedWizardFox6
Summary: Maeve is kidnapped, will things end differently? Will Spencer be able to save Maeve this time? Takes place during Criminal Minds Season 8 Episode 12 Zugzwang.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right during the kidnapping of Maeve. Season 8 Episode 12 Z** **ugzwang. I was EXTREEMLY SAD AND UPSET THAT THEY KILLED MAEVE OFF...ssoooooo I wrote a fanfiction on how the events that day should have happened. I do not own Criminal Minds though I would not mind meeting them. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic. Please review!**

 **~Our Happy Ending~**

 **Chapter 1**

The atmosphere in the small shady loft was tense. The team outside paced anxiously awaiting for any sighs so they could enter. That's when they heard it; a gunshot. Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Blake, and Rossi took a glance at one another right before all burst through the door and headed up the stairs. The situation looked bad. Hotch entered and found Diane holding a death grip around Maeve as she swung her gun around like a delusional person. Hotch could hear Spencer shouting something at them all but he wasn't listening at first. _What was he shouting?_ Hotch thought as he listened more intuitively, looking down at Spencer.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Spencer stumbled getting up from the floor. Spencer glanced at his team, his face engulfed in distressed, as he returned his gaze back to the two women in front of him.

"Diane…Diane" Spencer began pleadingly "there's still a way out of this." Diane doubted his words as tears ran down her face.

"You never wanted me!" her voice wavering as she looked Spencer right in the eyes.

"Never! YOU LIED!" Diane spat, tightening her grip on Maeve. _I can't believe it! What is so damn special about this woman?_ She's not hot, not even cute…I'm…I'm the sexy one…why does no one want to be with me? I'm a genius! Why can't anyone accept that I was right and she was wrong? My theory was correct, yet everyone's one her side! Diane's thoughts though were cut short as the young FBI agent answered her.

"I didn't…Diane, I offered you a deal and you can still take it." Reid paused momentarily to catch his breath. "Me for her. Let me take her place" Spencer stated loud and clear while a rush of determination mixed with fear bubbled up inside of him. Diane paused and took a second to really register what was happening.

"You would do that?" Diane questioned, her voice almost leaving her.

"Yes" Spencer said without any hesitation.

"You would kill yourself for her!?" Distraught and pain lingered in those words as Diane began to fully realize that she wasn't wanted…she was never wanted.

"YES" Spencer replied, once again without a single breath of hesitation. That's when Diane started figuring out that no matter what this was a losing battle.

"Thomas Merton" Maeve said, eyes widening, as she struggled to get out of Diane's tight grip. She knew now…she knew that Spencer was lying the whole time when he said he didn't love her, and now she fully knew the extent of how much he truly cared for her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the mysterious man that stood in front of her.

"Wha-Who's Thomas Merton?" Diane trembled sounding more and more frantic as streaked her face. Her fingers death gripped the gun in her hand.

"He knows" Maeve replied still not taking her eyes off of Dr. Spencer Reid, "He knows…"

"Who's Thomas Merton?!" Diane asked again confusion filling into her "WHO IS HE?!" she snapped making the gun dig just a tad bit more into Maeve neck.

"He's the one thing you can never take from us." Maeve spoke, standing her ground. She took a moment to fully take in her mystery man in front of her. Spencer. He was everything she ever dreamed of and more. His intelligence greatly surpassed many and she knew by phone calls alone that this was the one she has always waited for. He wasn't bad on the eyes either. Tall and thin with just enough geekiness to make him adorable yet hot at the same time. She silently cursed herself as she knew that all this going on right now was her fault.

Just then Maeve felt the hand that was gripping her right shoulder tighten and saw a flash of silver go up. Was that the gun? A bullet ran through the air and everything suddenly went dark, as she felt her body hit the cold stone floor, a piercing pain shot to her skull.

Spencer stared blankly ahead of him as the long blacked haired girl crumbled to the floor of the dirty apartment. Diane lay there with blood seeping out of a bullet hole in her head, right between the eyes, tears still visible on her face. Spencer snapped his head around just in time to see JJ lower her gun, a mixed look of fear and confusion seared across his face.

Everyone around JJ stared in silence at the scene before them. As Reid registered what JJ had just done he had a look of guilt and confusion spread across his face. None of that mattered at the moment though. All he cared about was Maeve. Was she ok? Was she hurt? He saw Rossi walk over towards Diane's body and keel down putting two fingers to her neck just in case. He shook his head and brought his phone out to call the ambulance and coroner.

Spencer then ran over to his lover and checked for her pulse. Even though he knew that JJ had saved her, his heart still pounded every step of the way until finally the moment of truth.

"Please be safe…please" the young doctor wavered. Was she ok?...There was no internal bleeding was there?...What about her head?...So many questions popped into the young genius's head as he hesitantly reached two fingers out and placed them on her neck. The team watched from the sidelines as their youngest member prayed that everything was OK...

Spencer smiled as he felt a slight vibration under his fingers. There it was, the beacon of life was still there! The feeling of knowing that she was alive overwhelmed Spencer in words he could not describe. He knelt down lower and pulled Maeve into hug as he sliently cried over her. The team looked worried by this until Ried spoke up towards them beaming "she's fine, she has a pulse! It seems that she fainted from shock. Though she does have a nasty bump on her head." Everyone in that dark apartment seemed to let out a collective sigh in relief as the tension in the air started to subside. The young doctor looked down at Maeve and shook her gently.

"Maeve?... Maeve?...it's me Spencer. You're ok now. I got you and I will never let you go again." Almost instantly Maeve's eyelids fluttered open as she looked up into the Carmel eyes of her boyfriend. "Spencer" she smiled and raised her hand to touch his cheek. "Thank you…for saving me..." Spencer leaned in and spoke very sweetly, "Maeve…I-I just-" Spencer stammered unaware of what to say next. "You look so beautiful." Spencer finally sputtered as he stared into the wonderful green abyss of her eyes. Maeve's face slowly filled with a red blush as she smiled.

"I've-I've wanted to say this for a long time now…" Spencer began as he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes interlocked with hers. "I-I love you Maeve! I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I-I just- "Spencer trembled as his heart stammered faster and heat rose to his face in embarrassment. "I-I'm just so glad you're safe now."

Maeve reached her left hand up and sweetly caressed his left cheek as she smiled and replied "I love you too Dr. Spencer Reid. You are my savior."

Both were on the verge of tears as she tried to sit herself up. She struggled at first but thanks to Spencer helping her she easily sat up, leaning against him, and looked around the room. She first spotted Dianne right near her. "Is she-" Maeve never finished her sentence as she saw Spencer nod his head. "Yeah she's dead, Rossi checked. You don't have to worry anymore." Maeve then took notice to a few more FBI agents standing near the front of the room by the door.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Maeve said as she noticed they were staring at her and Spencer.

"No, thank you." Blake said as she turned to the side to let some paramedics into the room. A few of them headed over to where Diane was and brought out a stretcher and body bag as two other paramedics rushed over towards Maeve.

"How are you feeling miss?" one of the paramedics asked. He was muscular man with short black hair.

"My head really hurts and I have some bruising…but other than that…" she started then looked at Spencer, "I'm much better." Reid smiled as he held her hand.

"That's good. You still need to get checked out fully in the ambulance though. Can you walk?" The other one asked. He was shorter than the first with sandy blonde hair and tired looking eyes.

"I-I think so…" Maeve responded as Spencer stood up and reached his hand down to help her up. She struggled at first and Spencer caught her. He helped lead her back towards the stairs. While passing the team Reid said that he wasn't leaving her and Hotch just nodded saying

"We'll meet you at the hospital in a little bit. We have to clean up here. Go with her."

"Thank you…for everything" Spencer agreed looking back towards Maeve and asked "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm sick of this place. I want to be able to live again and the sooner I go to the hospital the sooner I can leave and we can finally go on a real date." Maeve established and Spencer gave a light laugh.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Spencer agreed as he opened the door at the bottom of the steps pausing for a quick second to take in his girlfriend, "after you madam".

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **I'm still not sure if I want to make this just a one shot or continue on. If you would like me to continue on please reply. If you don't want me to and you think this is better as a one shot still write me reviews because I love reading them! :) :D This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic but I love the show so much that I watched 9 seasons in about 2 - 2 1/2 months. Hahahaha yeah apparently I have no life hehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own anything. This was a kind of confusing chapter to write but I finally managed it! I hope I kept the characters as they were intended to be. I didn't try to make them act different but If I did, I will try to fix it. I think I did decently well on this chapter and I hope you all like it!**

Chapter Two

Maeve stared out the window of her small hospital room, eyes tracing the frost that had begun to build up along the edges of the pane. She always enjoyed the snowfall that comes with the winter season and since Christmas was just on the horizon, she was happy to see the weather begin to shift in a more appropriate fashion. As Maeve thought about the snow that had started to fall, her arms began to feel the cold, so she pulled the covers of her hospital bed a little higher so to cover more of her body just as the door to her room slid open. Spencer entered, holding a couple white pillows under one arm, and coffee in the other. He gave Maeve a huge grin, to which she answered in return. He admittedly looked bedraggled with his hair in a mess and his dark blue shirt from the previous day all wrinkled and dirty, but when told to go home by the doctors who were caring for Maeve, he bluntly refused. He wouldn't leave her side, not until he knew she was fully ok, showers can wait. This was the first time he had left her side since the incident and only after she awoke and requested a couple more pillows to cushion her back. As he positioned the pillows behind her, he glanced up at one of the ceiling lights that was flickering and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maeve questions upon seeing Spencer snicker.

"It's just this joke that I used to tell a while back", Spencer admitted looking back towards the beautiful woman in the hospital bed.

"Well, tell me it" Maeve insisted, curiosity growing inside her.

"Ok, ok, here goes" Spencer cleared his throat and began "How many Existentialists does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Spencer asked as Maeve studied the possibilities for a moment, sitting up with her head resting against the backboard.

"hmmm…1? No 2? Or maybe 3?" Maeve sat and pondered a bit longer before finally complying, "Oh, I don't know Spencer how many?" She responded after the defeat of not knowing the answer.

"2. One to change the lightbulb and…one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." Spencer replied as Maeve burst into laughter.

"Hahaha that's a good one!" Maeve replied as Spencer's smile grew wider. He couldn't believe everything they have gone through only hours prior to this. I mean not long ago he was in a dirty loft pleading Diane to let go of Maeve. Sometimes he wondered how different his life would have been if not got JJ's quick kill. He knew that killing her was wrong because she's still a person that needed help, but in that moment, he didn't care. He wanted that bitch dead! Maeve was all he ever wanted to see. To finally be able to touch her, to hold her, to go on a real date and eat real food was all he has thought about in a long time. He owes JJ his life and now looking into the beautiful green eyes of Maeve he knew that he had made the right choice. Killing may not be good, but depending on the circumstances it can leave to many good things.

"You know" Reid smirked walking over to her and sitting in the chair next to her bed, "no one has ever really understood how funny this joke is until now. When I went to a college with Rossi a while back to talk about profiling, none of the students got it and I just felt awkward…" Spencer admitted "but with you, you understand me. You understand just how funny somethings are and I love that about you."

"Well I for one think that you're a very brilliant man with much humor." Maeve said acting all dramatic. "I also think that I must be the luckiest girl alive to have a man like you in my life. You make me smile without even trying and I love that about you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid asked abruptly catching Maeve off guard.

"Tell you what?" She asked sitting up in the bed, confusion visible on her face.

"Tell me you were engaged when you were talking to me. We talked for 6 whole months Maeve, and you never once told me." Spencer asked as he twirled his fingers together nervously before continuing, "Were you ashamed of me?"

"What? No, no not at all Spencer." Maeve's voice broke momentarily in her haste to respond to Reid. She collected herself, looked him in the eyes and continued "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. We were engaged for a few months but I realized that he wasn't the one for me when I met you. I mean, we were having problems before I met you as well. When I saw the picture of your brain in the scan and we talked on the phone that one day, I knew there was something special about you. Something different than him and anyone else I have ever met. Whenever I talked to Bobby it all felt so…effortless. I know that sounds bad, but he was so simplistic and it was easy to tell what he was thinking." Spencer listened intently as a small grin crept onto his face. She reached down and put both her hands on his left one.

"But with you though, it was like we were equals. It felt as if we had a special bond that nothing could tear apart. I knew though…" she began before Spencer even had time to say anything to her. Confusion spreading.

"Knew what?" he asked.

"I knew from the very first phone call that you were a unique person, Spencer. I recognized right away that I wanted to be friends with you at least…but then the calls got more frequent and you never once let me down in all 6 months we talked. I realized then that Bobby was not meant to be my man. You were. I broke off the engagement after talking to you. He was mad of course but I told him I just couldn't do it. " Maeve sniveled "When I told him…he-he hit me and told me that I was just a stupid bitch…" Spencer stood up and scooted on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, there, there it's ok Mae." Spencer reassured taking his free hand and gently intertwining his fingers through her wavy brownish red hair.

Look he's gone and as bad as that is at least he'll never be able to hurt you again, Daine or Bobby. All that matters is that I'm here for you and I will never leave you." At this Maeve looked up, green eyes glossy as she smiled at him, thanking him.

"Maeve, I..." Reid started but then choked on his words. "I knew that you were going to become someone very special to me as well. I was not the most popular type growing up, but with you though I feel almost like we're equal too, like we were meant to be together. You bring me so much joy, and I don't know what I'd do without you or my teammates. You guys have really helped me get through my job. Some days, my job is full of sadness and horror, but just knowing that you are safe and waiting for me when I get home brings me light to the terrors of my life. I love my job, I love helping save people and putting bad guys away but there are some days that, I too have questioned why I'm here. If not for you or my team I don't know where I'd be" Spencer admitted as Maeve lay on the bed leaning up against Spencer.

"I know that you've told me before in letters and phone calls" Maeve began dabbing at her eyes to get rid of the last of her tears, "but I want to know more. What are your friends like?" Maeve asked, just then a new voice entered the room surprising both of them.

"We're just a bunch of hard-headed, goofballs with big hearts that love saving people," JJ answered leaning against the door next to Penelope. JJ had a bouquet of flowers in the hand, vase included. They were beautiful wildflowers full of warm colors, hard to find during winter months, while Garcia had a giant stuffed brown teddy bear with a balloon tied around its waist. Following the string and looking up, Maeve saw that it read 'Get Well Soon!'.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Spencer questioned upon only seeing the two girls standing there.

"Hotch and Rossi are finishing up some paperwork at the office and Blake went home to spend some time with her husband. She said she'll be up later to see you guys, oh and she wanted me to give this letter to Maeve." JJ answered as Spencer asked "where Morgan?" As if on cue a little ding was heard as Spencer looked over to see Penelope lifting up her phone to see the text message.

"He just texted me saying that he went home real quick to feed Clooney and he'll be over here soon." Garcia answered checking her phone to see the screen light up with a text from Morgan saying as much. She then put the phone back in one of her many pockets of her homemade bag and walked forward.

"I know we've never met before," Penelope started, walking towards the bed. "My name's Penelope Garcia," Garcia said as she crossed the room and set the bear down on the table next to Maeve, then reached over and gave her a big hug. "I just want you to know that even though I didn't know about you until this week…I've noticed a little hop in my Junior G. Man's step," Garcia winked looking over towards Reid whose face started to turn a tad pinkish. "He's been lighter and happier lately and might I add a little mysterious to that list too." Garcia giggled, "I believe that was because of you, thank you so much!" Penelope stammered as happiness filled her already bubbly personality.

"Thank you, you're so kind. I just don't understand though. Why go through all of this for me? You just met me, yet it feels like your acting as if we've been friends forever? You brought me a bear, flowers, letter, and even a balloon." Maeve asked quizzically.

"We may not have known you as long as we've known Spencer but any friend of Spencer's is a friend of ours. Since you two are together now, that means your family, and families will do anything for each other." Garcia cited clapping her hands together as JJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Spence is part of our family, so that makes you part of our family too." JJ countered looking towards Maeve as she stepped off to the side and placed her flowers and card next to the bear, "May I?" she asked Maeve pointing to the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead" The brunette said cheerfully and JJ sat down on the end of the bed. As if following suite, Garcia took residence in the chair Reid had sat in all night, seeing that he was now sitting on the bed. There was an empty coffee cup sitting next to the chair and Garcia couldn't help but smile.

"So Maeve is it?" Maeve looked up and nodded. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. I think all of us would like to know more about you and maybe how you two met?" JJ inquired looking between Spencer and Maeve. Having not met Maeve prior to the horrific events the night before, she was very interested in finding out more about this woman that has so completely enchanted Reid's heart. Maeve properly introduced herself, but not before thanking JJ in particular for saving her life, to which JJ simply nodded and smiled. As the group was talking and laughing, swapping storied with one another, the rest of the team finally showed up and entered hearing laughter and introduced themselves. Penelope glanced over at Reid, who had barely even turned his head to welcome the guests, but had what seemed to be a never-ending smile on his face. All of his focus lied squarely on the woman he loved sitting in next to him on the hospital bed. Penelope's lips curved upward as she returned her focus to Maeve's story, Morgan's arms draped over her chair. As she looked around the room, Penelope had a heartwarming moment that seemed to light the darkest of caves. Maeve turned her head as if on cue of Penelope staring at her and smiled. Garcia stood up then and cleared her throat. Everyone slowly stopped talking and looked at her. "I know we don't have and glasses or drinks in our hand but I would like to make a toast to Maeve" Garcia started as Spencer and Maeve watched her with adoring eyes. "Maeve what I'm really trying to say is…Welcome to our family!" As if all on cue everyone around her shouted "Welcome to our family!" raising their hands up in the air. Maeve didn't even have to reach up and feel her check to know that she was crying. Tears of joy overwhelmed her and all she could muster was a small "thank you" before shyly hiding her face in Spencer's chest.

 **End of chapter**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like my story. If you have any interesting ideas about what you would like to see next or what you liked about this chapter please review and I will look into reading them as soon as possible. THANKS AGAIN! Also sorry for anything spelled wrong.**


End file.
